The Place Where it all Started
by LaurenBlair
Summary: Sequel to "If he loved me so much why did he leave?" Bella and the Cullens return to Forks. Then something tragic happens. How will the Bella handle it? How will the Cullens handle it? FIRE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-don't own anything Twilight. I do own the DVD though.**

**Sequel to "if he loved me so much why did he leave me?"**

Bella's POV

"Bye Aro. I'll miss you so much" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Aro swooped towards me and kissed my forehead.

"I will miss you as well Bella. Remember, any problems you're always welcome back here" I nodded sadly. Aro smiled "Until we meet again Mrs Cullen" Aro bowed low down. A giggle slipped between my lips before I could stop it. I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward and I were married! We had decided we would go back to Forks, the place where it all started. The Cullen house had never been bought so we were moving into it. I hugged Aro goodbye then ran out of the hall to meet my new family. Alice was bobbing up and down with excitement. As soon as she seen me coming she through herself at me.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe we're going back to Forks! And you're coming with us! Imagine the shopping we could do!" I laughed. Alice ran off to stand with Jasper. I felt someone close their hand around mine, then lean in to whisper

"I love you" Edward had never stopped saying that since I _almost_ died. I turned around to face him.

"I love you more" Edward shook his head.

"Not possible" Edward then pressed his lips to mine as if to prove something. Someone cleared their throats rather loudly so me and Edward reluctantly broke apart. I turned round to find Alice standing with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. I laughed at her expression. Alice growled.

"Come on guys! We're gonna miss the plane!" I had never heard Alice whine before and I was pretty sure that wouldn't be the last. Edward chuckled at Alice. I grabbed my suitcase in one hand and Edwards hand in the other. Together we left the fort. I looked back at the entrance to find Felix and Jane waving goodbye. I waved back sadly. I would probably never see them again. Edward pulled me around the corner and the entrance was out of sight. We had decided to leave early so that we could run freely. It took us no time to reach the airport. Jacob and the pack had left a week earlier. They needed to patrol the area around Forks to make sure no vampires had arrived in their absence. Alice handed the woman and the desk our tickets and we were soon up in the air, on our way to Seattle. I was going home.

***

I was suddenly awoken by someone poking my forehead. I groaned and opened my eyes to find Emmett's face inches from mine. Emmett continued poking my head until I finally grabbed his finger, bent it round to face him then made him poke himself in the eye. I laughed at Emmett's shocked face.

"Why the hell were you poking my head?" Ht felt like he'd been poking me for hours. My head was literally stinging! Emmett was still rubbing his eye. After a while he answered.

"It looks weird when people sleep. Almost unnatural, I didn't like it. You didn't have to poke my eye you know" I stared at Emmett incredulously.

"You didn't have to poke my forehead!" Emmett glared and then shrugged. I suddenly realised that Emmett and I were alone.

"Erm...where's the other guys?" Emmett was bobbing form side to side singing silently. From what I saw it looked like Poker Face. Jerk. "EMMETT! Where are the others?" Emmett blinked a couple of times then he answered.

"Hunting" I suddenly realised I was home. We were in the living room and I had been lying on the couch.

"Why aren't you hunting?" Emmett shrugged while he answered.

"I hunted when we got here" Huh. He must be a fast hunter.

"How long have we been here?"

"2 hours" 2 hours! Holy moley!

"I slept for 15 hours?" He nodded. Wow, I had just zonked out. Emmett's face was suddenly plastered with a grin. Crap.

"So...what do you wanna do?" I knew I really had no say in it anyway so I stayed silent "We could wrestle. Oh! We could see how strong your gifts are!!" I sighed and nodded. Emmett pulled me off of the couch and dragged me out the back door. We stopped at the end of the lawn. Emmett backed away a few steps before speaking.

"Oh! Turn into a lion first. I wanna see if I can take the Bella-lion! Come on then! Bring it." I rolled my eyes then I Turned into a lion. I crouched and leaped at Emmett. Emmett pushed me off of him. I leaped again this time knocking him to ground. Emmett growled in defeat. Laughing I Turned back into my vampire form. The look on Emmett's face was priceless.

"I win!" God, I sounded like Alice! Emmett growled

"Ok so the Bella-lion can take me. What about the walking fla..." I cut him off. Was he nuts? Eh well he was but that's so not the point. The flames can kill any vampire easily.

"NO! It's far too dangerous! It would kill you!!" Emmett scoffed.

_Ha fat chance! I could take Bella any day. She's probably scared about breaking a nail (Emmett)_Ok he so loves himself! I narrowed my eyes at him and he gulped loudly. Then he spoke.

"Fine what about the fear thingy you can do" I nodded reluctantly. I didn't like seeing peoples fears and using them. It was horrible and I had a felling using them on Emmett would be horrible too. I concentrated on hearing his fears. That's when they popped into my head. _Rosalie dead because of him. All His fault._ I frowned, turned invisible then whispered in Emmett's ear.

"She's dead because of you. You killed her! You killed your own wife! Your evil! You killed Rosalie. What did she ever do to you?"I was shocked when Emmett started sobbing. His legs gave way and he fell to ground. I quickly kneeled beside him. I pulled Emmett into a hug.

"Emmett, she's ok. She's not hurt. It's ok." Emmett sobbed onto my shoulder. Wow. Who Knew Emmett could be such a softie? As if he had read my thoughts, Emmett chuckled and pulled away me.

"Wow, I'm pathetic aren't I? So much for being the tough one." He suddenly glared at me "Mention one word of this to anyone and I'll turn you into Bella-bacon!" I laughed and pulled Emmett to his feet.

***

Rosalie came bursting through the front door "Emmett! What the hell happened! Alice saw you crying! Are you ok?" Emmett shot Alice a death glare then turned to Rose.

"I'm fine! I wasn't crying." Rosalie frowned. That's when Alice spoke up.

"Yes you did! I saw you! You were on the ground outside sobbing!" Emmett growled. Rosalie fell to her knee's and stroked Emmett's face.

"Baby, what happened? You can tell me" Emmett shook his head. God he was pathetic! I stood up, ignoring Emmett's protesting looks.

"Emmett was bored so he asked me if I would use my gifts on him. I, reluctantly, agreed. I used my lion gift on him. He was fine when I used that. Then I used my fear gift and then he broke down. I swear I didn't harm him!" Rosalie's face softened and she turned back to Emmett.

"Emmett, babe, you didn't say you were afraid of something. Tell me what you're afraid of." Emmett shook his head quickly. Rose turned back to me. I sighed.

"He's afraid of you dying and it being his fault." Rosalie looked like she was on the verge of tears. She then threw herself at Emmett and started kissing every part of his face possible. I laughed at Emmett's shocked expression. I heard a set of footsteps make their way towards me, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Edward kissed the top of my head. God I loved him! Rosalie dragged Emmett upstairs. I chuckled then turned to face Edward who sighed contentedly.

"I love you" I shook my head.

"I figured. So...what do you wanna do?" Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Wow there! Back up a bit buddy. We just got home! We could do anything and the first thing that jumps into your head is...Ugh! Men" I shook my head at the last part. Then I thought of something we could do. "We could visit Charlie's grave" tears swelled in my eyes. Edward pulled me into a hug.

"You sure?" I nodded silently. Edward gently pulled me out of the house and sat me in his car. We stopped in at a shop on the way to the graveyard to buy some flowers for him. Once we reached the graveyard I jumped out of the car and started searching for Charlie's grave. It didn't take long to find. His grave stone was white marble with black writing. I tried to read it through the tears.

_Here lies Charlie Swan (1964-2036)_

_Beloved father of Isabella Swan (1991-2010) and Mellissa Swan (2013-2036)_

_And husband of Sue Swan (1969-2036)_

_R.I.P_

Charlie had remarried? Sue...Sue Clearwater! Charlie married Sue Clearwater! Huh...Vampire's dad and werewolves mom. They also had a daughter, my sister. She had died young, too young. They had all died in the same year. I heard a small gasp from behind me. I turned around to find Edward staring, freakishly white, at the gravestone next to Charlie's. My gravestone.

_Here lies Isabella Marie Swan_

_Beloved Daughter of Renee Hannigan (1967-2065) and Charlie Swan (1964-2036)_

"_May the angels guide her to heaven"_

_R.I.P_

I squeezed Edwards hand, reminding him that I was still alive, either that or Victoria really had killed me and this was just some kind of freakishly real heaven. Edward relaxed a bit. I set the flowers neatly on top of Charlie's grave and kneeled down on the grass.

"I promise I'll see you again dad. I miss you so much" He probably didn't even know his one hundred year old daughter was directly above him wishing that she could be with him. Right now I wished so much that I'd stayed out of the woods and grown old and died so that I could have been with him. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me off of the wet ground. We walked silently back to the car. Edward finally spoke when we were leaving Forks.

"You might find this incredibly selfish of me but I'm glad Laurent changed you. I don't think I'd be able to just look at your grave. It was horrible back there seeing your grave. I mean if that's what I was like when your alive imagine what I'd be like when you're really dead. I know I've made this promise before but I'm going to say it again. I swear if anything bad happens to you I'll follow into the afterlife as soon as possible" I just nodded knowing it was useless arguing against him.

"If anything bad happens to you I'll follow you as well" I grabbed his hand. It wasn't much longer that we pulled into our long windy driveway. As soon as Edward had parked the car and gotten out I was at his side. I placed my hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"So...er...what do you wanna do?" I smiled as his eyebrows shot up and he smiled. Edward hoisted me into his arms and carried me off to his room humming my lullaby.


	2. Mr Newton

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I was awoken the next morning by the blistering sun hitting my back. I felt the bed for Edward, he wasn't there. I sat up and scanned the room for him. I finally found him sitting on his black leather couch. What shocked me was the fact that he was listening to his music through _earphones_. He hated earphones! Edward eventually noticed I was awake because he ripped off the earphones, ran over to me then jumped in the bed beside me, pulling me against his chest. I snuggled in to him loving the fact that he was no longer cold to me. He was warm. Edward kissed the top of my head, sighing contentedly.

"What are you doing today?" Edward stiffened slightly before relaxing. What was he hiding from me? I was a bit annoyed I couldn't read his mind. I always had limitations. I couldn't use a gift on its owner. It pissed me off quite a lot.

"I'm going out with Rose and the guys" My brow raised before I could stop it "but I could stay with you if you want" I relaxed knowing that he wasn't up to anything bad. He offered to stay with me.

"No, it's ok. I was going to ask Alice if she wanted to go shopping" A high pitched squeal came from the hallway. Alice had been listening.

"YAY!! SHOPPING!!" I heard Alice run down stairs. I sighed and shook my head. There was no way to escape her now. "BELLA!! YOU BETTER BE READY IN HALF AN HOUR!!" Edward jumped out of bed. I noticed that he hadn't stopped smiling this morning. I frowned. Edward opened his wardrobe doors and threw a sweater. He then rummaged through the clothes, eventually pulling out a pair of jeans and a red vest top. He quickly placed them on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later. Keep my heart safe" I nodded before he ran out of the room at top speed. I jumped out of bed, threw on my clothes that Edward had picked for me. I then ran to the mirror and curled my hair. I smiled at my reflection. Even Alice would be proud of me. I walked down stairs. I noticed Alice was still in her room. I sighed; we'd be here all night at this rate.

"ALICE! COME ON! YOU SAID HALF AN HOUR!" I heard a few crashes come from upstairs.

"SHUT UP BELLA! PERFECTION TAKES TIME! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY HANDBAGS?!" I heard a couple of more crashes before Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs, in front of me. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out to her Porsche. We jumped in and Alice pulled out of the garage.

"Alice, do you know where Edwards gone?" Alice stiffened, exactly like Edward had earlier. She was in on the secret. "No I don't, sorry Bells" I glared at her. I was gonna get it out of her one way or another.

"Alice, are you really gonna lie to me? I thought you were my friend" I pouted my lips, faking being sad. Alice frowned sadly.

"I am your friend Bella. You know that" I did and I felt horrible, but I was going to find out what Edward was up to.

"Best friends don't lie" Alice looked at her feet, which wasn't exactly the best idea in the world because she was driving.

"I promised Edward, I can't break my promise, what kind of sister would that make me?" Ok I was getting pissed, and I had no idea why.

"Yes, you're an excellent sister, but not so good a friend" Alice stared at me, her expression shocked and hurt. I sighed; I should let Edward have his privacy. If he wanted me to know he would tell me. I shouldn't be hurting Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just annoyed. I'm the only one who doesn't know" Alice smiled slightly. I relaxed, I was forgiven.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll find out soon enough" I smiled at Alice. Just then we pulled into a parking space. Wow, Alice drove fast. Alice and I jumped out of the car and started walking towards the mall.

***

The drive home wasn't as long as I expected it to be. I was quite proud of myself. I hadn't attacked any humans at all! For some reason Alice was bobbing up and down in what seemed to be excitement. As we drove into Forks Alice started making squeaking noises. I eventually had to clap my hand over her mouth just to shut her up. As soon as we pulled into the long driveway Alice speeded up. It was quite scary. Just as we drove into the garage I noticed something peeking out from the side of the house. Once the car had had stopped I jumped out and made my way towards it. The thing was bright red as far as I could tell. Alice was walking beside me, grinning stupidly. As soon as I turned the corner I gasped. All of the Cullen's were standing beside a bright red car smiling widely at me. Edward walked up to me, kissed my forehead and whispered "Welcome home." I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"What kind of car is that?" I had to admit, it was gorgeous. As far as I could tell, it was a convertible.

"It's an F430 Spider" I laughed.

"Haven't we had this conversation before? I don't speak car and driver!" Edward chuckled. I noticed that Alice was running her fingers along the shiny red paint with wide eyes.

"It's a Ferrari" Wow. I had a Ferrari. I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him towards the car so that I could see it up close. I ran my fingers, like Alice who was now sitting in the car, along the shiny paint. I peeked through the window and saw Alice acting like a four year old, pretending to race the car. I opened the door and slid in beside Alice. Alice and I quickly switched sides. The keys were already in the ignition, so I turned them and the engine purred to live. I sped out of the garage and down the driveway. It was amazing. Alice pressed a button and the roof started to open. She giggled as the roof tucked itself in the boot. The wind whipped my hair round my face but I loved it. Alice stood up so that her head nearly got knocked off by a branch. I laughed. We made a quick turn when we got to Forks and made our way home.

Alice refused to get out the car when we got home so I turned my back on her. I saw Jasper looking at me meaningfully. I rolled my eyes and tossed him the keys. He grinned before jumping in the car beside Alice. They sped off down the road. I turned towards Edward who was having a rather heated conversation with Carlisle.

"We're not going to school this year! Bella's still becoming used to peoples scents. What if she lost it in class and massacred the whole school? We wouldn't be able to stop her!"

"Edward we've got no choice! The headmaster found out that we moved here and is coming to meet us! He'll see Bella so you have to start!" Edward shook his head.

"I'll take Bella away the day he comes" Carlisle suddenly had a sheepish look on his face.

"Well Esme let slip that you and Bella would be attending the high school" The look on Edwards face had him backtracking "She forgot Bella eat people! She wasn't thinking clearly!" A loud growl erupted from the house. Esme had clearly heard what Carlisle had said. I flinched slightly; I had a funny feeling Esme and Carlisle's relationship wasn't exactly happy at the moment. Carlisle winced then ran into the house, probably to try and reason with Esme. I cleared my throat loudly and Edward spun around stunned. I raised one of my eyebrows; Edward walked towards me frowning.

"What was that about?" I already knew the answer but I still hadn't caught the whole argument.

"Esme invited the Forks High School Headmaster and she said that you'd be starting as well. Apparently she forgot" My mouth popped open. Esme was sending me to school! I was going to end up killing people! Then again I managed to go to the mall without killing anyone. But this was different; I'd be sitting right beside someone with warm delicious blood running through their veins.

My throat started burning. I swallowed, unnecessarily, against the burning throb. Edward noticed because he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I promise it'll be alright" I swallowed again and nodded.

"When does the headmaster come?" Edward gulped. This wasn't good. It would be something like in a week or something.

"In 5 hours" I felt my eyes widen. Five hours! The headmaster was gonna die; I didn't have enough self control to be in the same room as a human, never mind sitting right beside one. I swallowed again.

"Get Emmett and Jasper to stay beside me. I don't want you near me. I'd probably end up hurting you."

"No way! I'm staying with you. Anyway, Em and Jazz aren't strong enough to keep you back. I mean you've got super strength on your side!" I frowned. I really didn't want Edward in the way but once he'd made up his mind there was no stopping him. I sighed in defeat. Edward grinned then kissed me. After about...forever, he pulled away and made his way into the house to find Emmett.

I decided to wait outside for Alice and Jasper. It didn't take long before I heard the screeching of tyres and Alice screaming. As they drove into view I had to shove my fist into my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Alice looked like she'd been dragged through a carwash backwards; her usual spiky hair was now a fluffy mess. She had a surprised/shocked look on her face. Jasper's usual messy blonde hair was now windswept and a muddy brown colour. As for my car...my car, its beautiful red paint was covered in mud and dead flies. If I could cry I would have been. I stormed over to Jasper and dragged him out by his ear, ignoring his snapping and screeching. I dumped him on the step and turned back to Alice, who had a horrified look on her face. She jumped out of my car and ran into the house leaving Jasper to his fate. I turned to glare at Jasper, who shrunk back on the step. Jasper, to scared to speak, answered with his thoughts.

_I swear I didn't mean to get your car wrecked! _

"Well care to explain?" Jasper nodded hurriedly.

"I wanted to see how fast it could go and as we hit Forks it was raining. We turned back but I accidently drove through a puddle, that's what got your car dirty" I narrowed my eyes and nodded once. Jasper relaxed immediately.

"Edward wants to see you" Jasper titled his head to the side, curiously. I shook my head and Jasper took off into the house. I walked over to my car and frowned; it was going to take ages to clean, even with super speed. Alice and Jasper were cleaning this; I mean they made the mess. I stomped back into the house to find Emmett and Jasper shaking their heads, wide eyed. Rose pacing up and down and Esme standing in the corner looking sheepish. Carlisle and Edward were still arguing and Alice was nowhere to be seen. Probably in the shower cleaning the mud out of her hair.

***

I glanced at the clock. Only five minutes till the headmaster arrived. I gulped then I heard the sound we'd been waiting for; Tyres slowing on the freeway. They turned onto the dirt that led to our house. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had been hovering near me for the past hour. Alice kept shooting worried glances in my direction. Esme and Carlisle were waiting by the door and Rosalie was sitting in the kitchen making dinner, not that we'd be eating. I swore to myself that if something happened and the guys had to drag me out I would use my gifts on them. I'd make it as easy as possible for them. The tyres slowed outside and the car door opened and closed. The headmaster walked up the steps and across the porch. Carlisle waited until the headmaster knocked the door thrice before answering.

"Good evening Mr...?"

"Newton" The headmaster answered. I heard Edward choke on air. I recognised that name from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. "Good evening to you too Dr Cullen" Carlisle nodded shot a quick worried glance in my direction, to fast for Mr Newton to see, and stood aside to let the headmaster in.

The headmaster looked around twenty-nine, far too young to be a head master. He had short dirty blonde hair and a cute looking face. He looked familiar. Edward chuckled anxiously. Why the hell was Edward anxious? It should be me who was anxious. I took in a deep breath. Big mistake. A sweet scent made its way down my throat. I was seeing red. I could see the blood vessels in the mans neck. Before I knew In I was in the air flying at the delicious smelling man. I was suddenly yanked backwards. I turned and snapped at whoever was holding me back. I turned back to the beautiful smell. He was gone. I realised I was in the dining room. A huge pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I struggled against them.

"Let me go!" I snarled but I knew they would understand. No one answered. I growled. Nothing. I screeched as loud as I could. I was dragged backwards outside. OK, they had their chance. I took a deep breath and threw my arms outwards with as much force as I had. Whoever had a hold of me was thrown backwards. I started running inside, back to the delicious smelling man. I heard people running after me. I turned round and growled. They stopped in their tracks. Then someone stepped forward carefully with their hands held up.

"Bella? Honey its just me...I won't hurt you" I stood up straight, thinking clearly for the first time. Edwards face was worried. Jasper and Emmett were in a crouch behind him. They were ready to restrain me. I ran....I ran as far into the forest as I could. I heard Edward behind me but he didn't stop me. After about fifteen minutes of running I stopped. We were about fifty miles from the house. I sat down on the wet ground, wrapped my arms around my knees and started rocking. The tears didn't take long to overflow. Edward sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that all night.


	3. The house with the orange tinge

Edward's POV

I heard Bella take a deep breath and then she was flying. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back. Luckily Alice had noticed quickly and distracted the headmaster before Bella flew at him. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Bella's hands and together we dragged her into the dining room. I had to hand it to her; she wasn't making this too difficult. She wasn't using any of her gifts; well except for her strength but she couldn't control that.

"Let me go!" I'd never heard Bella snarl before but it was quite scary. She growled. We didn't do anything; I was waiting for her to calm down. Then she screeched. Jasper tried to drag her outside; not having much luck with that. Emmett and I ran over and helped. Soon we were out in the back garden. That's when Bella finally used her strength. She took a deep breath and threw her arms out to the side. Suddenly I was on the ground and Bella was running for the back door. I jumped back up and ran after her again. She heard us coming; she turned round and growled, her hands on fire. I stopped; Jasper and Emmett bent into a crouch. I stepped forward, carefully raising my hands.

"Bella? Honey its just me...I won't hurt you" Bella stood up straight, her hands back to normal again, looking horrified. Then she ran into the forest. I ran after her as fast as I could. After a while she stopped and slid to the ground, crying. I sat beside trying to think of ways to comfort her. What the hell was I meant to do? In the end I finally wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. When the sun came up she spoke in a rough voice.

"What happened? Didn't the headmaster see me?" Bella still had a horrified look on her face. I answered quickly.

"No...Alice saw you dive and distracted him" Bella smiled sadly "I think you smelled his blood and the animal in you took over. You bit Jasper and Emmett twice and you got me once" I shrugged but Bella's face went back to horrified.

"What...Oh my god! I'm so s-" She couldn't finish because she started screaming with tears.

"Bella! Honey its ok...Jasper's used to this and Emmett will joke about it so don't worry" Bella shook her head.

"No...I...I bit..._you. _I'm e...evil. You didn't d...do anything wr...wrong" Bella broke into sobs again. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, Honey. You're not evil. You couldn't stop yourself...it's alright" Bella hiccoughed then nodded. She reached up and kissed me gently; probably terrified of losing it again. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She then moved her hands down until they reached my chest. A moan escaped from me before I could stop it. I felt Bella smile against my lips. Eventually she pulled away laughing at my pouting. I stuck my tongue out at Bella like a five year old or...Alice. I took Bella's hand and we ran home together. The headmaster had obviously left last night so there was no chance of Bella losing it again.

As soon as we got home Bella walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"Esme? Carlisle? Rose? Emmett? Jasper? Alice? Could you guys come her for a second?" Everyone walked downstairs with wary eyes but Bella just pointed to the dinning room. As soon as everyone was sat around the dining room table Bella spoke.

"Jasper, Emmett I'm _so_ sorry for biting you guys...you know I'd _never_ do that on purpose right?" Jasper and Emmett nodded silently. Bella half smiled. "Esme, Carlisle I'm so sorry for embarrassing you like that." Esme spoke.

"Oh...Bella sweetie. You didn't embarrass us. It was you instinct. You did well" Bella frowned.

"Alice, thank you so much for distracting him before he saw me. And Rosalie I'm so sorry he didn't get to taste your dinner. I bet he would have loved it." Rosalie snorted then grinned at Bella. I still couldn't understand their newly found friendship. Rosalie hated Bella before I left her. Bella grinned right back.

"Well that's all I really wanted to say. Erm...you guys can go now" Everyone stood up and went back to what they were doing except Jasper. I knew what was coming so I kissed Bella's forehead and ran up the stairs.

***

Bella's POV

Every had left the room now except for Jasper. Even Edward had gone. Jasper took a careful step towards me. Then to my complete and utter shock he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella...I know how you're feeling. I feel what you're feeling. Why are you sad?" I was still in shock that Jasper was _hugging_ me!

"I...erm...I just can't believe that I ruined last night so badly! I mean I can't even remember going for him and..." Before I could stop myself I was hugging jasper back. What the hell?! "I'm s...sorry for snapping at you Jasper! I swear I didn't mean it. I..." I couldn't finish because of the sobs. Jasper patted my back, trying to sooth me. OK Jasper was now my favourite brother. Emmett was just a dickhead compared to Jasper. Once I had calmed down a bit...a lot, I pulled away from Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper...i really mean that" Jasper grinned.

"Anything for my favourite little sis" I grinned back. Then Jasper froze up. His nose twitched and suddenly he grabbed my arm and was dragging me out of the house. As soon as I was outside Jasper ran back inside. What the heck? Seconds later he was running back out with Alice in his arms. He sat Alice on the ground beside me. Another few minutes passed and Emmett and Rose ran out of the house, which now had an orange tinge to it. The house was on fire! And Edward was in there! I started to run towards the flaming house and suddenly I was yanked back. Esme and Carlisle emerged from the house just before the door was blocked by flames. Edward had no way out.

"_No!! Edward!!" _I couldn't get out of the grip I was in; I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. "_Edward! Let me go! EDWARD!!!_" The tears were pouring down my face but I ignored them, my whole life was in that building, burning and I couldn't save him. "Let me go...Edward's in there!!! EDWARD!!!!" I turned round to see who was holding me back...Jasper. "Jasper let go. I have to save him..." I turned to face the house again "EDWARD!!!" I kept on screaming like that for what seemed like hours.

Soon the whole house had disappeared into a huge pile of rubble. I couldn't take this...Edward must have got out in time. Jasper eventually let go of me when the flames had gone but it was too late. He must have gotten out... he could have used the back door or a window. But it had been ages. Wouldn't he have shown up by now? I wouldn't let myself think the worst. Even if he had been...no, he got out...definitely.

***

Alice's POV

I let Jasper talk to Bella. He would help her get her feelings out. He was really good at that...obviously. I walked quietly up the stairs and into my room where I went straight to the wardrobe. I carefully fished out a gorgeous bright pink top Bella had given me. God...I was soo happy that Carlisle made us go to the Volturi. I went on a death mission but found the meaning of our lives when we got there. Bella had always been the heart of the family. It was ironic how that innocent, weak, fragile human turned into the most dangerous thing alive. I hadn't heard any music coming from Edwards room...he must be listening through those earphones Jazz got him; I knew he'd love them. I heard the front door smash open and walked out into the hall to investigate. Seconds later I was in the air getting carried downstairs. I was plopped down onto the grass; Bella was sitting next to me with the same dumbstruck expression that must have been on my face. Then Bella's face became a horrified mask. I looked towards the house to see flames lapping at the windows. Seconds later Esme and Carlisle ran outside followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Then the screaming started.

"_No!! Edward!!" _Bella was struggling against Jasper hold. I suddenly realised Edward was nowhere to be seen. He was in the house. My big brother was being burned alive! I started to run towards the house but Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. I then tried screaming as well.

"EDWARD!!! Emmett let me go you dickhead!!! Edward!!!" Bella was screaming as well a little louder than I was.

"_Edward! Let me go! EDWARD!!!_" The tears were pouring down Bella's face. I would have been in the same state if I could cry. "Let me go...Edward's in there!!! EDWARD!!!! Jasper let go! I have to save him...EDWARD!!!"

The house had soon burned to nothing but a pile of rubble. Bella had fallen asleep and was being held by Emmett. I had been sobbing for the past hour or so and I couldn't stop it. I walked over to Emmett and held my arms out for Bella. Emmett shot a worried glance at Bella then very carefully placed her in my arms. I cradled her close to me; I sat on the ground and rocked back and forth. Bella looked strangely peaceful asleep. I couldn't remember what sleeping was like but it looked very comforting. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to fall unconscious. Bella woke up shortly after. As soon as she was awake she sat upright and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug as much as I could.


	4. Searching the Rubble

**This is the shortest chapter but you'll see why soon enough!!!!**

Jasper's POV

Bella grinned up at me and then I smelt it...smoke. I grabbed Bella and ran out of the house with her. I plopped her down on the grass then ran back inside for Alice.

"Alice! Alice where the hell are you?" I ran up the stairs and found her twirling round in our bedroom. I swung her up into my arms and ran outside. I sat her down on the grass next to Bella who was staring at the house in horror. Esme and Carlisle ran out of the house followed by Emmett who was dragging Rosalie out. Bella jumped up and started to run towards the house but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. I wouldn't let her go, even if she broke my arms and bit me. I wasn't gonna lose my little sis as well. Soon Bella started screaming.

"_No!! Edward!!"_ Bella still hadn't used her strength on me "_Edward! Let me go! EDWARD!!!_" I felt something wet and warm drip onto my skin and I knew immediately that it was Bella's tears "Let me go...Edward's in there!!! EDWARD!!!!" Bella twisted round in my grip to face me "Jasper let go. I have to save him..." I wanted to save him as well but I had to save Bella first, and in doing that I was letting my brother die. She turned to face the burning house again "EDWARD!!!"

I didn't let Bella go until the house was just a pile of ash and all the flames had gone out. She walked over and kneeled down by the rubble and started rocking back and forth. I let Bella be and walked over to Alice who was shaking violently and sobbing tearlessly. I tried comforting her while Emmett looked helplessly between a screaming Rosalie and a half tortured Bella. Eventually Carlisle took Rosalie off his hands and he went to Bella. He lifted her into his arms and she cuddled into his chest. Her breathing became shallower and soon she was asleep. I patted Alice's back while she sobbed tearlessly into my shirt. She soon pulled away from me and walked over to Emmett. She held her arms out and reluctantly Emmett placed Bella in her arms. Alice walked over to the edge of the tree's and sat down against a large oak. She started humming a tune that I thought was going to turn my insides to mush. Bella's Lullaby.

***

A couple of hours later Carlisle and Emmett walked over to me. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on son, we have to find..." I swallowed against the lump in my throat. The thought was vile but the task had to be done. I nodded and walked beside Emmett. We soon reached the ruined house and Carlisle led the way in.

"Emmett you check the second floor, Jasper you take the third and I'll search the ground floor" I nodded and sped off towards the third floor. I checked Emmett's and Rosalie's room first. It was totally destroyed. I then checked..._his_ room. I opened the half burned down door. I scanned the room for anything that would have suggested he was in here. I checked the shelves for any CD's that were out of place...nothing. Then something caught my eye. On the very top shelf right at the back was an untouched box. I took the box in my hands and carefully opened it. Inside was a ring, a ring that was more beautiful than any other. The ring was oval shaped and had sapphires and diamond dotted all around it. They were held in place by a web of solid gold. There was also a note in the box. The note had not been harmed by the fire either. I opened it and read carefully.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know we are already married but I couldn't just leave it at that. This ring was my mother's engagement ring and is now yours. I will always love you no matter how far apart we are._

_Keep my heart safe, it's yours._

_Edward xxx_

I swallowed again. I had to show Bella this, it was hers now. I searched the room again. One thing was missing though. Edward's safe.

Why he kept a safe was a mystery, I mean Emmett and I could break into it easily. But why was the safe gone? It wouldn't have burned in the fire, it was too tough. That meant one thing. Edward had got out.


	5. What Happened?

**Ok guys this was really difficult to write!!! If you don't like something about it please tell me!!! This chapter should contain a really big surprise!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!**

Bella's POV

I finally notice that the Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were missing. Where were they? I pulled away from Alice, taking her hand and turned to Esme.

"Where are the guys?" Esme, who looked like she'd just been drowned, turned her head towards the huge pile of rubble. I felt sick to the core as I understood what they were doing. They were...I couldn't even bring myself to think of it. It was too vile. Esme must have seen the horror on my face because she walked over to me and hugged me. I saw Jasper walk out of the house with something in his hand. I pulled away from Esme and ran over to him.

"Did you find anything?"_ Please say no, please say no!_

"Yes" I fought against the tears that were threatening to overflow "I found this" I held out my palm automatically. Jasper placed a tiny black, velvet box on my palm. I place two, shaky fingers on the lid and lifted it. A note was sitting on top of something round. I opened the note careful not to look at the piece of jewellery or whatever was in the box. I read the note carefully, noticing that it was Edward handwriting.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know we are already married but I couldn't just leave it at that. This ring was my mother's engagement ring and is now yours. I will always love you no matter how far apart we are._

_Keep my heart safe, it's yours._

_Edward xxx_

I started shaking with sobs. I took the beautiful ring out of the box and placed it on my third finger of my left hand, where it belonged.

"Oh! Bella there's something else. Edward's safe is missing...which means..."

"He got out" I finished. My inside's flipped over. My husband was alive!!!! But where was he? "Jasper, we need to look for him...now!" Jasper nodded his head and ran into the ruined building. Seconds later he arrived with Carlisle and Emmett. I explained what had happened. "Edward got out, his safe is missing" Emmett's face brightened up but Carlisle frowned.

"Where is he then...If he got out?" I shrugged. I really didn't know. Jasper pointed silently towards the tree's beside his bedroom. Before anyone said a word we were off into the trees. Where had Edward gone?

***

Bella's POV

We stopped running after a couple of hours. We had stopped at a small village named Sunnyslope. Carlisle sighed and broke the silence.

"Maybe I should go into the newsagents for a newspaper, just so we don't raise suspicions. We all agreed. People would find it strange if travellers stopped in at a town for no reason. I glanced at my watch. It had been twelve hours since the fire! Wow...thats a long time. I heard a gasp come from Carlisle. I ran in, at human pace, to find him staring wide eyed at the newspaper in front of him. Without saying a word he turned it around so we could read.

_Early this morning the Port Angeles police department received a shock as a half burnt man stumbles into their office. One officer explained what happened._

"_It was just the usual day. I was getting my coffee when this teenage guy stumble's in saying he was lost. I noticed his clothes were all burnt and he held this big metal box, kind of looked like a safe or something. Anyway, so we ask this guy what his name was and he just shrugged looking completely confused. I mean it was like he'd lost his mind! Anyway my partner decides we should take him up to the hospital, so we put him in the car and asked him a couple of questions like 'where are you from?' and stuff. Finally my partner asks the guy 'If he was looking for someone' and he nods! So we asked him for their name and he just says 'Bella'! Freaky little kid if you ask me!_

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming. Edward had been found and by the sounds of it he was in shock. I turned to look at Jasper who was staring at the paper with his mouth hanging open. Emmett was almost identical; only, his eyes looked like they were about to fall out his skull. I didn't need to look at Carlisle; his gasp had said it all. Without another word we took off in the direction of Port Angeles.

***

Edward's POV

I was terrified. I had no idea who I was or where I came from only that I had to find this girl, Bella. I didn't even know who she was only that I had to find her. Her face was the only face I saw in my dreams. I even had visions of her. The doctors had said that would be normal...having visions. Even that was familiar!

The doctors had told me I had amnesia, some kind of memory loss. They had told me not to worry about it. They had to take some of my blood to see if it was something to do with my DNA. They had told me that my DNA matched exactly to some guy called Edward Colden or something like that but he had died in 1918.

***

I was pretty surprised when the doctors came in and said I had some visitors. I waited patiently as the doctor spoke to them just outside the door. As the door swung open I watched in awe as a beautiful brunette woman walked in. The woman had tears in her eyes as she stopped by my bed. She sat down on the chair, which usually just sat empty, and took my left hand in both of hers. She ran one of her pale hands through my hair, tears still in her eyes.

"Oh, Edward...thank god you're alright" The woman put her head on my shoulder, and sobbed into the gown thing I was wearing.

"Sorry but who are you?" The woman's head shot up and she stared at me in horror. She slowly turned her head to the door which burst open. Three men came running in; pretty fast and the blonde one whispered something in the woman's ear. The beautiful woman's eye's filled with tears again and she bit her bottom lip. When she spoke the sound was heartbreaking.

"Erm I'm B..." I cut her off. I knew the answer.

"Bella" Bella's eye's lit up and she smiled.

"So how do I know you exactly?" Bella frowned and her eye's filled with tears again.

"Just from around" I could tell she was lying but I didn't press her. I asked her another question.

"So...who am I exactly?" It was the older blonde guy who spoke.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle. You're Edward Cullen, formally known as Edward Masen. Your mother and father died when you were...young and my wife and I adopted you. You have two brothers and two sisters. Their names are Jasper" He indicated the tall muscled blonde guy. He seemed really familiar. That's when I got one of my flashback thingys.

_I was standing in a room with six pale people. Bella was standing beside me unwrapping a present. It was her birthday. Bella's hand slipped and she gave herself a paper cut. Fire burned through my throat but I ignored it as I heard a roar from Jasper. He started running towards Bella but I pushed her out of the way, and then threw jasper across the room. _

I jumped up out of my weird little bed thing and threw myself in front of Bella, glaring at Jasper. Jasper smiled sheepishly. Just then Bella pushed me out of the way and I went flying into the wall. She stared at me in shock then Carlisle whispered.

"His eye's...look at them!" All of the guy's and Bella stared into my eyes and their eyes widened. I immediately noticed that all of their eyes were the exact same shade of gold. Huh that was weird, even if they were related. Carlisle whispered again "He's...he's...human!" What the hell was he on about?! Bella walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek. I shivered at the coldness. Somehow everything about the Cullen's was familiar. But why?


	6. Love

Bella's POV

I couldn't take it in...The vampire I fell in love with when I was human was now a human when I was a vampire!!!!! What the hell happened to the world!!! I realised what Edward had meant when he said being human made us any less beautiful. Edward was still dazzling as a human. His emerald eyes pierced into my now gold ones. Edward noticed me staring and smiled. I smiled back and his eyes glazed over. I knew what this meant now...he was having a flash back. Edward face became a mask of pure love. He suddenly said some words that made my insides melt to mush.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" he paused for a second then grinned "What a sick masochistic lion"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Edward's eyes focused and he looked at me frowning. I smiled back. He then spoke to me.

"Are you really Bella? Because you look so different from the girl I just saw"

"Yes, I'm Bella" Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Prove it" I smirked. Did he really think I wasn't Bella? I pursed my lips as if to think hard. Edward smiled, clearly proud of himself. I cleared my throat.

"What a stupid lamb" Edwards eyes narrowed again.

"That's not enough to make me believe you" I glared at him and he shrunk back in his bed. I walked over and sat on the bed, taking his hand.

"Edward, I'm going to say something that will bring back a scary memory ok?" Edward nodded his head cautiously. I tried my best to imitate the voice perfectly "My name is Laurent, and this is Victoria and James" I smiled, quite proud of myself. I had said it perfectly. Edward's eyes glazed over again and he growled, not exactly a vampire growl but not quite human either. I felt someone grab my hand. I turned round to find Jasper, holding my hand firmly staring worriedly at Edward. I held Jasper's hand tighter. I turned to face Carlisle, still holding Jazz's hand and asked

"Will Edward be alright? I mean, will he get his memory back soon?" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, he'll get it back but we need to keep bringing memories back. I believe he remembers you because his love for you was so strong that not even time or distance could weaken it" I fought against the tears that were coming. I smiled weakly as Jasper squeezed my hand.

"What the hell was all that about the lion and lamb thing? Is he mental?" I chuckled at Emmett.

"No, its just something we spoke about once. Because he was so strong and dangerous he was the lion and because I was so weak and vulnerable I was the lamb. So the lion fell in love with the lamb" Emmett grinned.

"That is so smart who he thought of that!!" I laughed and shook my head. Edwards shout regained my attention.

"No, no! Bella, don't you dare leave me! Please don't. Bella listen to me! You stay with me!" I knew exactly where he was. He was with James in the ballet studio "I don't know if I'll be able to stop" he paused and Edwards face turned agonised clashed with hopeful "I'm going to make it go away Bella" Edwards face turned pleased. His eyes focused again and he stared up at me, smiling. "Bella?" I smiled and nodded "Who changed you? And why am I human?" I frowned. It seemed Edward had remembered just about everything.

"Victoria changed me and I honestly don't know why you're human. There was a fire and you must have gotten out or something" Edward smiled and nodded.

"I remember. You attacked the headmaster didn't you?" I grimaced and nodded. He turned to face Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. "Well Emmett, you'll be able to beat me at fights now" Emmett laughed as did Jasper. He then turned to face me.

"I think I know why I'm human"

"Why?" Edward blushed. It was a beautiful colour.

"I did die. I was given a second chance, because I loved you so much" Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I want to be human with you" Edward smiled and placed his warm hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the warmth. I felt Edward lean in to whisper.

"You can be" I felt my eyes flash open. I could be human with him? "You are human" Ok now I was confused. "You have a heart" The tears poured down my face.

"But you'll die" Edward smiled and nodded.

"Everyone does" I started shaking. I couldn't let him die. But he wanted to be human. Edward frowned. "Will you love me when I'm old?" I placed my lips to his as gently as I could. When I pulled away I whispered.

"I will always love you" Edward smiled and pressed his lips against mine again.


	7. The End

**This is a mix of everyone's POV.I left the two that miss them the most till the end. This chapter is very sad :( I suggest you listen to "I'm the worlds Greatest" by while reading this chapter. It makes the chapter more interesting.**

Carlisle's POV

It has been 3 years since Edward passed away. Bella kept her promise and went straight to Aro, who granted her wish. Of course we all miss them but they're together now. Everyone is happy now; Edward and Bella got what they wanted. They get to be together forever, in heaven. Alice is quite upset but she'll get over it. Of course Bella never stopped loving Edward even when he was old. We will never stop loving them even though they're gone.

Esme's POV

I miss Bella and Edward so much. They were my son and daughter but at least they are together now, just like they always wanted to be.

Emmett's POV

I miss my funny little sister and my awesome big brother. Well at least we know their safe. Edward will be looking after Bella now, just like always.

Rosalie's POV

I'm happy for Bella and Edward. They're together now. They're happy.

Jasper's POV

I miss my little sister so much. When she left to go to the Volturi I wanted to go after her. But I knew she wanted to be with Edward. Why did he have to stay human? Why couldn't he have been changed? Did he have to die? He took my little sister with him!! I'll miss him so much.

Alice's POV

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!!!! I miss you guys so much. Well at least you guys are together now. At least you have each other. I'll never stop loving you guys, I promise.

See you soon Bella.

Miss you


End file.
